New Senshi Strife
by White Moon Angel
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo, the original Senshi have been captured by a new enemy and imprisoned! Neo-Queen Serenity is slowly fading. New senshi have been discovered, and are learning to fight. Will these new senshi be able to save Neo-Queen Serenity and Crystal T
1. Chapter 1

Based on the characters and events of Fan Senshi RPG (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fansenshirpg)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters are not mine,  
  
though I wish they were. They belong to the creator of  
  
Sailor Moon, the great Naoko Takeuchi. The new senshi  
  
and other characters are being used with permission from  
  
their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It is a beautiful day in Unekoen Park. People were  
  
everywhere, enjoying the fresh air, and the plant life  
  
around. Couples walked hand in hand thru the shaded  
  
paths, listening to the singing birds and watching the  
  
little animals scurry around. Especially the  
  
squirrels, who were gathering nuts and berries for the  
  
upcoming winter.  
  
There is one squirrel among the little animals that  
  
was different. While the other squirrels were only  
  
concentrating on getting food, this one stood out.  
  
This squirrel was conscious of the world around. All  
  
aspects of him were like a human, but the body he was  
  
stuck in was that of a squirrel.  
  
This squirrel is sitting on a tree branch, with a nut  
  
in his paws, lost in thought. He is thinking about all  
  
the problems that are happening in this peaceful city  
  
called Crystal Tokyo. The disappearance of the senshi  
  
and the fading of Neo-Queen Serenity are foremost in  
  
his mind.  
  
"Hey, who hit me in the head?" a young male voice  
  
cried out.  
  
The squirrel came to and saw a group of young boys,  
  
one of which was rubbing his head, and his nut on the  
  
ground below him. He spoke up.  
  
"I am so sorry, young sir." he said, studying the  
  
boy and his reaction.  
  
The boy looked up and saw a squirrel staring at him.  
  
He started thinking. "So you can talk, eh? Are you an  
  
advisor to the royal court, like Luna and Artemis?"  
  
"Not that I know of." he stated, looking away for a  
  
moment, lost in thought. He looked back and saw the  
  
boy start to turn away. "Excuse me, but could I have  
  
my dinner back, please?"  
  
The boy picked up the nut and looked at it. "No. Let  
  
this be a lesson on not to drop things on people's  
  
heads. " The boy said, leaving.  
  
"How rude." he said to himself. "And I know now  
  
that he definitely not one of them. He couldn't be."  
  
He jumped off the tree branch and started walking up  
  
the path, looking at the students passing by. Trying  
  
to find one who would help him in his mission. Hearing  
  
a sound behind him, he turned to see a young girl with  
  
short brown hair racing up behind him, speeding past  
  
him on her rollerblades. Sensing something about her,  
  
he followed her. He scampered up the tree that she sat  
  
under, watched her, and waited.  
  
Under the tree, the young girl sat, thinking. Thinking  
  
about the world and what it was coming to. Or at  
  
least, what this city was coming to. Lately, she  
  
couldnÂ¡Â¯t take her mind off of what was happening in  
  
the Crystal Palace to the royal court. She wondered  
  
why it felt like she was the only one who was worried  
  
about this. If the Queen disappeared, this whole city,  
  
the whole planet, would fall to pieces.  
  
Coming out of her daydream, she sensed something.  
  
Looking around, all she saw was a squirrel up on a  
  
branch, staring at her. Shrugging, she turned back  
  
around. She closed her eyes and started to relax.  
  
Opening her eyes a few minutes later, she looked at  
  
her watch and screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Eternity University, a young woman  
  
walked out the large doors. She had long, blonde hair,  
  
and piercing blue eyes that bespoke of the serious  
  
attitude she carried about her. She had no friends  
  
about her, probably because she had none, except for  
  
her professors. Deciding to enjoy the beautiful  
  
weather, she headed toward the nearest park.  
  
While walking, she started to daydream. She saw the  
  
headlines that had headed the local newspaper the past  
  
3 months. The Senshi, who had suddenly disappeared,  
  
with no trace to be found of them. The beautiful  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, fading away in her chambers, by an  
  
unknown cause. The thing is, no one seemed too worried  
  
about it. They just ignored the headlines, or perhaps  
  
people believed them to be false. She knew, in her  
  
heart, that they were true.  
  
Also, since these events started occurring, she had  
  
been hearing voices in her head. Specifically, one  
  
voice. The voice of a woman. It told her to use her to  
  
use her power as an angel to help save the world. She  
  
heard this same phrase over and over again, every  
  
night. And every morning she contemplated the meaning.  
  
And, even though she was at the head of her class, she  
  
could not figure out its meaning.  
  
Reaching the park, she came out of her daydream.  
  
Walking down one of the shaded paths, she looked at  
  
all the happy looking couples around her. She sighed  
  
inside, envying them. Hearing a scream, she turned  
  
around. She saw a young girl looking at her watch.  
  
"I am SO late! They are going to kill me." The young  
  
girl strapped her kneepads on and raced off.  
  
Looking at the girl racing off, she smiled. She  
  
herself was never late. Looking around, she saw a  
  
bench near where the 'late' girl had been. She sat  
  
down, only to get up again when she felt someone  
  
watching her. Seeing only a squirrel in the tree, she  
  
sat back down, placed her book bag on the ground next  
  
to her feet, opened a large textbook, and started  
  
studying.  
  
The squirrel continued to sit in the tree, watching  
  
these events. He watched as the older girl sat down.  
  
He scampered down the tree, wanting to take a closer  
  
look. He had an odd feeling about her.  
  
Â  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Based on the characters and events of Fan Senshi RPG (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fansenshirpg)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters are not mine, though I wish they were. They belong to the creator of Sailor Moon, the great Naoko Takeuchi. The new senshi and characters are being used with permission from their respective owners.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In another area of the park, a woman walked. Not really walked, but stomped, on the grass, crushing every flower and plant in sight. If one had to glance at her, he would call her beautiful. She had long black hair and her skin was blindingly white. But the disgust and hatred on her face kept her from truly being beautiful. She headed straight down one of the shaded paths.  
  
Meanwhile, the squirrel was still looking at the college girl when he felt an evil presence nearby. Not wanting to face the evil, he hid under the bench. Still feeling unsafe, he spotted the book bag on the ground and hopped into it. It was cramped, for all the books in it, but he managed to squeeze in. In the dim light, he read the book closest to him. Mathematical Theories and Logistics: Volume 3.  
  
Feeling a chill, the college student looked up. Coming up the path was a woman who did not fit in with the rest of the peaceful inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo. She also saw the woman crushing every flower in sight. Knowing this wasn't right, she decided to go and  
  
investigate. Grabbing her book bag, she closed the flap and headed straight toward the woman.  
  
In her book bag, the squirrel felt relief wash over him as the evil abated. Now all he had to do was get out of the bag and hide up in a tree. At least, that was the plan when he was plunged into complete  
  
darkness when the flap was closed. He started to panic when he felt the bag lift and head straight toward the evil that scared him nearly to death. As they got closer to his terror, the more he clawed on the bag  
  
walls. He had to get away from this feeling. He just HAD to.  
  
As she was walking toward the woman, she felt movement coming from her bag. Looking at the woman once more, she walked back to the bench, put her bag down, and opened it. She was surprised to see that a squirrel had been the source of the movement. She then lifted  
  
him gently out of the bag and put in the book she had been studying.  
  
"Are you trying to sneak into college, little fellow?" she asked, with a smile on her face. The smile slowly faded when she saw a crescent moon appear on his forehead.  
  
A sense of familiarity and purpose washed over him when he saw her gentle face. "Sneak into college? Uh, yeah, sure." he paused, and then continued. "So senshi, when are we going to save Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
and Crystal Tokyo?" He was happy that she hadn't dropped him, or been mean to him, like the boy from earlier that day.  
  
A confused look spread on her face. "Excuse me? You  
  
must be mistaken. I am only a college student, not a  
  
senshi."  
  
He hurried on. "Oh, but you are. As sure as you are female and I am a squirrel, I KNOW you are a senshi. Miss..."  
  
"Oh. Angela Brown. And you are?" she asked curiously.  
  
He wrapped his tail around her hand and onto his forehead, in a mock salute. "My name is Jarvis. No last name, that I know of. You don't know how happy I am that I found you, Sailor, uh Sailor Angela."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jarvis. So you say I'm a senshi. Then what is my senshi identity, and are there any more like me?"  
  
He thought for a moment, then looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't know what identity is yours. When the time is right, you will find out. As for the other question, there are others. Who they are, I  
  
don't know. I believe that girl who was wearing the shoes with wheels is a senshi as well. I was thinking about going to the local schools, to find out what school she attends. When I, I mean we, find her, we  
  
can start training both of you. And perhaps we'll be lucky and find more senshi. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"No need to go to the schools to find her. I can tell you that. Crystal Rooke Academy's middle school students wear her uniform. I know because I attended that school myself. My classes end at 2. Why don't we meet over at Crystal Rooke tomorrow at say, 3 pm? That way, we can..."  
  
Angela paused in mid sentence, going into a trance-like state. Next thing she saw was a white light and heard a beautiful voice. The same voice she had been hearing the past few months.  
  
"Angela, you are Sailor Angel of the New Sailor Senshi. Please, find your fellow senshi and save our beloved Crystal Tokyo. Please, hurry and awaken. Hurry! Hurry!"  
  
When he heard that Angela knew of that girl's school, Jarvis rejoiced. That saved him the trouble of looking for her. He started to turn around. "Great! Let's meet there and talk to her. You can..." he paused when he saw Angela staring off into space. Panicked, he looked around and saw no immediate or imminent danger. He climbed onto her shoulder.  
  
"ANGELA! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!!"  
  
Coming to, Angela saw Jarvis on her shoulder, looking extremely worried. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry about that. Since the troubles in the palace began, I've been hearing a female voice in my head, telling me to use my powers as an angel to save Crystal Tokyo. Now I know what she meant by that. She  
  
just told me that I am Sailor Angel. That is my identity."  
  
Jarvis breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that is over, we can meet up at Crystal Rooke tomorrow and talk to the other girl. As for now, I'm going to get me a nut and eat. See ya tomorrow!!" Jarvis hopped off  
  
her shoulder and disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Angela said as  
  
Jarvis left. After he was out of her sight, she sat down and grabbed a textbook from her bag.  
  
"Wow. So I'm a senshi. Just like her. I hope this doesn't interfere with my studies." She opened her book and continued to study. 


End file.
